Goodnight
by Ayeesha
Summary: Susan only calls him at night. SusanMike pairing.
1. Susan's POV

**Title: **Goodnight

**Author: **Ayeesha

**Timeline: **Season one of Desperate Housewives after Episode 15 'Impossible'

**Pairing: **Mike/Susan

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and any others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and Touchstone Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes.

**Summary: **She calls him at night. When she is feeling alone.

**Chapter 1: Susan's POV**

I lay in the soft bed idly staring at the ceiling. I thought about him again today. I seem to be doing it a lot lately. It's hard staying strong when every little thing reminds me of Mike. My mind wanders towards the image of his perfect face. Its little things like washing the car that reminds me of him.

I look at the clock. It's 2.30am. I gaze at the walls unable to sleep yet again. The memories race through my head. I have to stop this but I know I can't. It's been nearly a month since that day. The day my whole world crashed around me. The day my heart shattered into a million pieces.

I close my eyes and I can see Mike walking away from my life. I miss having him around, his strong caring arms wrapped around my body. I know I should give up, try to move on but each time I even contemplate it I know I am not strong enough. I can't cut him out of my life to say the words would ultimately be the end. What's to stop him from walking out of my life? To never look back?

Before my brain even has a chance to think my hand instinctively reaches for the phone sat atop of my beside cabinet. I hold it in my hands fear making me clench it tightly, as if my life depends on it. It's my connection to Mike. I know I shouldn't call him; it's the middle of the night for God's sake. Why would he want to hear from me anyway?

My heart wins as always. Damn it for being so weak. My slender fingers press the numbered digits on the phone, the silence is deafening and I suddenly feel claustrophobic in my own bedroom. The phone rings, its shrill noise filling the muteness of the room. I hold it firmly to my ear as if that would get me closer to Mike in some way. As the phone continues its assault on my ears, my heart quickens beating faster and faster each second. What if Mike's not alone and he has someone with him in his bed. Painful images run though my mind of Mike and a blond-haired woman asleep in each other's embrace. The phone slips out of my fingers dropping onto my lap gently. I'm about to hang up when I hear his voice.

"Hello," he answers sleepily. I hold my breath as his voice fills my surroundings. It's been so long since I had the pleasure of listening to his sexy smooth voice. Maybe if I don't say anything he will hang up. Then I remember Mike has caller ID. I inwardly curse my stupidity and pick up the phone cautiously as if it can strike out at me anytime. Mike continues talking down the phone; I recognize his voice he is getting impatient.

"Mike," I whisper before he has a chance to hang up. The dreaded silence emerges between us yet again. I berate myself knowing that this was going to be a bad idea. He is annoyed with me. I'm just about to hand up when he speaks.

"Susan," he asks confused and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah, unless you have got some other woman calling you at odd times of the night," I laugh forcibly trying to lighten the mood and get rid of my anxieties.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Err yeah, I kinda dialled your number by mistake," I reply trying to come up with an excuse. I can hear him moving around on his bed as he tries to get himself sat up in a comfortable position. I listen carefully to his body movements.

"You dialled the wrong number at 2.40am?" he asks with amusement.

"Yes," I bite back defending myself. I can just see him now grinning as he holds the phone to his ear. His naked chest illuminated by the light of his lamp. I shake my head trying to get rid of the images of Mike.

"Susan seriously. What's wrong?" I hear him say.

"Everything," I sigh running a hand through my hair. I wonder what Mike is thinking. Is he as nervous as me? "How much time have you got?" I ask.

"All the time in the world," he replies. Why is his voice so soothing and gentle. His voice caresses like a soft breeze against my tortured heart.

"Mike, I'm scared," I begin. Where did that come from? Great now he's going to think I'm such a loser.

His voice takes on a protective tone, "Why Susan what happened?" he asks.

I reassure him that nothing happened and I can hear him sigh with relief.

"I'm scared because I don't want to end up alone," I whisper slowly but Mike understands exactly what I mean. I can hear his breath down the phone. I can imagine him, now forehead deep in concentration as he tries to think of what to do. I miss him so much and his little quirks. I yearn to put the phone down and run outside across to him. His voice breaks my thoughts.

"Susan, you won't end up alone," he responds. I start to feel myself tear up knowing he is wrong.

"How do you know that Mike?" I ask miserably. I know I am going to start to cry any minute.

"I know, Susan you are too beautiful to end up alone," he whispers gently.

"No I'm not, I ruin everything," I cry clenching the phone.

Mike tells me this is not true that I am the most generous person he knows but I know this cannot be true. If I am what he says how come nothing ever works out. My ex- husband Karl cheated on me and I lost Mike, the only person who I have loved completely and who loved me back.

"I…I don't know why I can't be happy," I ask Mike hoping he'll say something but all I hear is silence on the other side. I wonder if he has hung up but I hear him moving around again.

"Susan, the time I was with you was the best of my life," he confesses. That was unexpected. I don't know what to do or how to respond to this. I don't expect to start crying but in the end slow wet tears run down my cheek. Mike must have heard me crying because he apologizes "I'm sorry Susan I didn't mean to make you cry," His voice is gentle and compassionate.

"I can't stop. I try so much but I can't Mike," I weep down the phone. Why did we have to give up on the relationship? Mike had tried to explain but I didn't want to give a chance. I just let him walk away. I regret it so much.

"I miss you…everyday," I confess. Mike sucks in a deep breath and I wait patiently for his answer and my heart fills with more anguish and pain as I hear his response, "I miss you too, more than you know."

"I don't want to be so weak," I say confiding in him.

"Having feelings for someone is not being weak Susan," he replies. I know my feelings for Mike will last for as long as I live. Would he feel the same? I brush away the soft tear rolling down my cheek. Mike used to do that every time I was upset he could always tell when I had been crying and would take me in his lap and gently use his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Remember when you used to say I shouldn't cry," I ask him.

"I do. I didn't want to see your beautiful face covered in pain," he replies gently.

I bask in his soothing voice gently moving my head onto the soft pillow beneath. I close my eyes remembering the nights Mike and I shared in this bed. The nights where he would hold me after we made love. I felt safe in his arms and we would often talk for hours about the future. Mike had told me he wanted children one day. At first I was horrified at the prospect at becoming a mom again but the more time I spent with Mike the more I wanted to give him a child. I knew that he would be a devoted dad and I wanted him to have the thing his heart desired. We talked about it one night, I told him I changed my mind and wanted a child with him. Mike had a smile across his face and was elated that I would do that for him. A blush crept across my face as I remembered that night Mike insisted we make love over and over for practice. Although I wasn't complaining.

"The sheets still smell of you…. and I can't sleep because… " I stop myself from any further embarrassment. Why did I say that? I sigh and curse myself inwardly.

"Me too, I can't sleep knowing you aren't going to be here," he whispers.

"Mike…do you think…err… we can ever move on," I ask in desperation.

"I don't know," he replies. His voice changing into one of hurt and sadness.

"Maybe one day…we can be friends," I lie. I don't want to be his friend. I want to be his lover. I want to be with this man every day of my life. I know he won't feel the same though and all I can do is let go.

"Susan…I."

"It's late. I better let you go," I say cutting him off. I know I have to hang up now before I break apart and beg him to come over, "Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight Susan". I hear the dial tone resounding in my ear. I place the phone back and settle myself under the covers. I look to my bedroom ceiling as if they hold the answer to my problems.

"Goodnight Mike," I whisper closing my eyes for an unsettling sleep.

* * *

Did you like? Reviews are appreciated. Mike's POV will be up soon. Also I haven't forgotten about 'Race Against Time'. Update for that by the end of the week. 


	2. Mike's POV

**A/N:** Hi Guys. Thanks for the feedback. It makes it all worthwhile when people like your fic. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read them. This takes place 2 weeks after Chapter 1: Susan's POV. As always I own nothing.

**Disclaimer:** the song used in this chapter is 'Please Remember' by Leann Rimes. It does not belong to me. I am using it merely for entertainment purposes.

**Chapter 2: Mike's POV**

I wearily kneel against the soft bed. It had been another long day. I was working on Edie's new house for most of the day, but my mind wasn't on the job. Every minute I would look over to Susan's house. Her image was constantly playing on my mind. I saw her earlier coming out of her house with a sketchpad. She sat on the bench in her front garden her mind in concentration as she worked on her latest project. She didn't know that I was watching her every so often, oblivious to everything around her.

I watched her face as she concentrated on her drawings. Her perfect hands creating elegant marks on the paper in front of her. I had to physically stop myself from going over to her and placing a kiss against her lips. Those soft inviting lips. Edie had constantly tried to get me to notice her but it was no use. I wasn't interested, I never will be. The only person, correct woman I have ever been interested in is Susan Mayer. She enthralled me from the very beginning, her smart humor, her kind nature and her beauty.

I sigh loudly, kneeling my head back against the pillows. I wait as the seconds tick by resisting the urge to pick up the phone and call her myself. I want her so badly, I'm tempted but I don't want to scare her away.

Instead I reach for the small radio on my bedside cabinet turning it on hoping it will make me forget and distract me in some way. The radio echoes through my silent bedroom. The song plays through the silence as the lyrics resound in my ears. I close my eyes 'Is the world against me?' The radio was supposed to take my mind of Susan, not make me think of her and everything we shared. I close my eyes once again pondering everything.

_Time sometimes the time just slips away_

_And your left with yesterday_

_Left with the memories_

_And I I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time _

_I had you with me_

_Though we go our separate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made._

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_And we were wild and free._

_Please remember, please remember me._

The shrill ringing of the phone jolts me out of my thoughts. I open my eyes and look t the clock. It's 2:30 am. I know it's her. Everyday for the past two weeks she rings me as I anxiously wait for her grateful beyond belief when the small device starts ringing. I pick up the phone pressing the answer key.

"Hello," I speak suddenly nervous. I turn the radio down with tense fingers.

There's no answer, just slow movements coming from the other end of the phone. I start to worry and I hear Susan listening to the same song, that's quietly playing on my radio.

_Please remember me_

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how no dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you. You stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, please remember._

I try to fight back the tears but its impossible, it's almost as if the song was written for us. The lyrics fit perfectly. Does Susan remember the memories we shared? Or the way she used to make me smile with the little things she used to do? After a tense silence, she whispers the words that light up my day.

"Hi Mike." Her voice is broken. I can tell she's been crying. I always could except this time I don't get to wipe away her tears and comfort her in my arms. We stay silent, it always begins like this both of us content to hear the others voice and bask in each others silent breathing.

After minutes of quiet reflection I finally utter the words, "How was your day?" A simple friendly question not designed to scare her away.

"It was busy I had to meet a new publisher," she explains. I can hear the joy in her voice; she was always so passionate about her work. I remember the time when she gave me a handmade card for Valentine's Day. I reach toward the drawer pulling it out. I have always kept it close to me. To someone on the outside it may not seem like much, but this card made form Susan's love and dedication is the best gift I have ever received. I also cherish the fact that I got to be a part of this amazing woman's life and she let me love her just as she loved me.

"I'm happy for you Susan," I reply. I am genuinely pleased. I wish I was there celebrating with her. I can see it now; we are both wrapped in each other's arms. Her head leaning against my chest as her fingers play with my chest. Her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling as she tells me about her day.

"Thank you Mike, I knew you would be. So weird thing was my publisher introduced me to this guy," she begins softly. My heart literally stops. I must have misheard. Susan was asked on a date? A dreaded silence falls between us. I don't what to say to her or how to react. What can I say to make this any better? Nothing.

"Oh," I reply coming across as jealous. I don't care I am jealous; the thought of Susan in another man's arms is enough to tear me apart. I have a sudden urge to go out and find this guy. How dare he think he can take away_ **my **_Susan?

"I didn't…. I mean…I told him I wasn't interested," Susan whispers softly down the phone. I feel as if a weight has being lifted off my shoulders and breathe a sigh of relief. Susan said 'No' to him. My mind starts racing with a thousand questions, mostly involving Susan. Does this mean she wants to give us another chance? Does she still love me?

"Why did you….refuse?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm not ready Mike, I don't know if I ever will be able to let another guy into my life…I still..lo….you're still in my heart," she cries down the phone.

"Shhh baby don't', Please don't cry," I plead not wanting her to hurt because of me. After a while she manages to compose herself.

"God I'm such an idiot," she sighs down the phone berating herself.

"No Susan you're not," I argue. If anyone's the idiot I am for letting her go. Should I tell her how much I still miss her? How I can't stop thinking about her? How much I still love her? The answer is yes I would tell Susan all those things within a heartbeat, but the problem is she won't be interested, not anymore. She said she would like us to be friends one day. I know I can never be friends with Susan, not without wanting more.

I pick up a small photo frame of my bedside cabinet. In it lies a picture of a smiling happy Susan. I took the picture one morning as she sat in my bed wearing one of my t-shirts and nothing else, looking at me lovingly. I stroke her 'face' on the photo. Maybe I should move away. Nothing is keeping me in Wisteria Lane. One glance at the photo and I know I am not strong enough.

"Mike," she asks pulling me out of my reverie.

"Hmm," I answer lost in thought.

"Thank you," she replies softly. I am confused and ask her what for.

"For being here, for listening and for letting me hear your voice," she explains her voice on the verge of tears.

"Susan, you don't have to thank me," She really doesn't I look forward to hearing her soft voice each night. It helps me carry on to the next day.

"It helps. One day we can finally be ready to let go," she whispers her voice choking. I let the tears slip past my eyes as they roll freely down my face.

"Mike…. promise me something," she pleads softly. I would do anything for Susan. I would even die for her.

"What?" I ask my voice hoarse.

"That you'll never forget…. Please remember me…"she asks tearfully.

"Susan I….promise," I tear up now. Why is this so hard? Why is fate so against us?

"Thank you. Goodnight Mike," she whispers silently.

"Goodnight Susan," I say silently hanging up the phone. I wipe away the tears form my cheeks and look at the photo. One day I know she will be strong enough to let me go but I don't want her to be. I know in my heart, I will never be able to watch her leave because when she does my heart will go with her.

"Goodnight Susan. I love you." I whisper into the darkness, letting sleep overcome me.

_Please remember, please remember me._

**The End**

* * *

Finished. So what did you all think? Feedback is appreciated. I have an idea for an epilogue chapter, but I don't know whether or not to post it or leave the fic as it is. 


	3. I Remembered

**A/N:** Here you go guys. The Epilogue chapter added especially for you all. The parts in italics represent flashbacks. Thanks for all your feedback.

This takes place 2 years after the last chapter.

**Chapter 3: I remembered**

Mike couldn't believe the day had come. He never thought it would happen but it was here and there was nothing he could do about it. He held the card in his hand grasping it firmly. She was marrying another man. His Susan was going to be someone else's wife. He always thought that one day she would come back to him and they would be together. He twirled the cream coloured invitation between his fingers. The bold print staring back at him.

** You are invited to the wedding ceremony of David Foster and Susan Mayer.**

He looked at it once again, blinking several times, wishing that he could wake up from this nightmare. He remembered the day in vivid detail. The day Susan had told him about her new life.

_"Hi Mike," spoke Susan walking up to him as he carried a few boxes into his garage. He noticed she was different a blissful joy surrounded her. It had been four months since the late night phone calls between them had stopped._

_"Hey Susan what's up?" he asked smiling warmly settling the box down on his truck._

_"Can we talk?" replied Susan nervously. Mike led her into his house as she sat on the couch. He sat down besides her studying her face for what was wrong but her face betrayed no emotion._

_"I need to tell you something important," she began taking his hand in hers. Mike smiled at her softly it had been so long since she held his hand. Since he had the pleasure of her soft touch._

_Susan played nervously with the hem of her skirt as Mike stared at her intently, "I…started seeing someone," she blurted out nervously._

_"WHAT," replied Mike confused and shocked. He felt as if his heart had been ripped apart into several pieces. He closed up not hearing anything else Susan was saying. She looked at him with her trusting eyes her beautiful eyes that would now light up for another guy._

_"I'm happy for you Susan," replied Mike falsely. He is not happy at all. How can he be when he has lost the woman he loved. She smiled at his response and gave him a warm hug._

Mike had tried to be a good friend and put on a small pretence for everyone. He pretended each day that he was happy for Susan but was fooling himself. In the end he couldn't take the pain of seeing her with him. He couldn't handle seeing Susan wrapped in another's arms. He just wasn't strong enough. He knew it all along and so he left. One night he decided to move away with no goodbye that would have been too hard. He wrote Susan a letter and without looking back said goodbye to his life on Wisteria Lane.

Now he stood alone in his hotel room a glass of whisky in one hand and the crumpled invitation in the other. It wasn't her fault that he didn't fight for her. That he never told her he still loved her and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't know it would affect him this much. He angrily kicked the table in front of him.

"Did that make you feel better?" spoke a soft voice from behind him.

Mike turned around to see none other than Julie Mayer stood in his room. She had grown up a lot in the past two years and was turning into a beautiful young woman just like her mother.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Julie," he almost growled.

"So just listen then," she bit back just as angrily.

"Julie I'm really busy so if you don't mind," replied Mike.

"Oh I can see that drinking yourself into oblivion is such hard work," she snapped. Mike turned away from her pouring himself another drink. Julie wasn't about to be beaten that easily.

"You are just gonna let my mom marry him?" she yelled. Mike turned around and glared at her unsure of how to respond.

"Why did you send me the invitation Julie? What the hell do you want me to do about it?" he yelled.

"You want her back, but you are too scared to try," she continued.

"I'm not," Mike started only to be cut off.

"No you listen to me. It's been two years and I still catch my mom looking at your photo when she thinks she's alone. Why are you here? Are you really going to watch my mom marry another man? I know you still love my mom and she still loves you," spoke Julie softly. Mike looked at her sadly his eyes showing his hurt at the situation. Julie smiled at him warmly.

"Question is are you going to do something about it?" she asked leaving him alone in the darkness of his room once again.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Mike woke up after a restless nights sleep. He had somehow managed to shower, shave, put on his suit and make it to the small church on time. He walked in nervous trying to remain unnoticed however fate was not on his side and he bumped into Tom Scavo. 

"Mike what are you doing here back in Wisteria Lane?" he asked stunned. He pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Tom its good to see you," he replied distractedly.

"Yeah to be honest with you I didn't except to see you here. I mean with Susan getting married to another guy," spoke Tom.

"Mmm hmm listen Tom we should catch up soon," replied Mike anxious to sit down before Susan came through. He said a hurried bye to Tom before taking his seat in the centre of the aisle.

The wedding march started to play and the guests turned eagerly to see the bride walk down the aisle. Mike immediately spotted her; she looked absolutely breathtaking surrounded by all her friends and family. From the end of the aisle David grinned at his bride. Susan watched the people as she walked down the aisle.

Her gaze locked with Mike's. Mike Delfino was here, the one man she truly loved.What was he doing here? She thought she would never see him again. She looked back at him. He still looked as beautiful as she remembered. She looked into the eyes that could light up her whole body on fire. The look of sadness on his face was evident to her.

She reached the end of the aisle giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and turned to her smiling fiancé seeing nothing else but the image of Mike's face on her mind.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between David Foster and Susan Mayer," began the reverend.

Susan was not paying attention to anything he had to say. He mind was on Mike and images of the two of them laughing, kissing and making love. Why did he turn up today of all days?

"Mom are you okay?" asked Julie seeing the wistful look on her face.

"Hmm yeah I'm fine," smiled Susan.

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be joined in the union of marriage speak," asked the reverend.

Mike stood up slowly. This was it. It was his last chance to win her back. Like Julie said last night he had to try.

"I know a reason," he spoke loudly, his voice sounding strange to his ears. The crowd gasped and turned around to look at the man causing the commotion. Susan turned around to see Mike stood there looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Susan, don't go through with it. I... still...I love you," he begged.

Susan shocked at his outburst didn't know how to react. She looked at David tears building in her eyes before scooping up her dress and running down the aisle past the rows of stunned on-lookers. Her friends calling out to her but she had to get away. Mike didn't hesitate and ran after her. David was about to follow when Julie stopped him.

"Please David, just give her some space," she asked.

"Who was that guy Julie?" he asked confused.

"That was someone my mom needs to talk to," she replied sitting down next to Bree and Danielle wishing for what she knew would make her mom happy.

* * *

Mike looked everywhere for Susan eventually finding her in the brides room. She was sat on a bench, a crumpled up tissue in her hand as she gently cried. Mike sat down next to her in silence. 

"I wasn't sure if I should come," he murmured.

"Why did you wait so long?" she asked. She turned her head away from him and got of the bench, fiddling with her hands. Mike also stood up standing behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

Susan tried to blink back the tears, "You're the one who left Mike. All I wanted was you but you walked away". She turned to him and stared into his eyes. She had to get this off her chest.

"You told me to move on. You said you were happy for me. Why now Mike to tell me that you still love me? Why?"

Susan wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms but she couldn't trust herself or him. Mike bowed his head down, not knowing what to say.

"If you loved me, it would not have been easy for you to stay away for two years. I didn't even get a goodbye, just a short letter saying you had to go. That's it," she cried her pain coming to the forefront.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to do that?" stated Mike. "I felt like dying. I didn't want to live if you were not going to be a part of my life," he confessed.

Susan refused to believe his words as the tears now flowed freely down her face.

"Does he make you happy?" He moved towards her slowly, "Does his touch make you come alive?"

Susan couldn't answer him becoming breathless as he spoke to her, his husky voice touching her inner core.

"Do you lose control of everything when he kisses you?" he asked placing his lips against hers. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss.

It had been so long for them they had both forgotten how it felt when they kissed. It was like a sudden burst of energy. Nothing else mattered apart from the two of them. In that moment Susan forgot her fiancé was waiting for her. Having him touch her made her body quiver with passion and need. Mike couldn't believe he was here again, the feel of her hand stroking his back sent desire running through him. He pulled them to the floor lips still entwined together.

Mike kissed and nibbled on her neck kissing along her shoulder as she moved her head to the side offering him more access. His lips slowly moved down towards her chest. Susan's eyes came into contact with her engagement ring and pulled away the reality of the situation coming into place.

"Stop Mike," she moved away smoothing her hair down and the creases in her dress.

He looked at her, "Don't do this Susan please."

"I'm getting married Mike," she spoke not wanting him to see her cry.

Mike followed her; he grabbed her arm turning her to face him, "Please Susan. I love you. Do you remember that night you asked me never to forget you. I didn't I always remembered. I always had you here," he cried softly placing her hand over his heart, " I love you. Don't break my heart," he pleaded.

Susan moved her hand away, "You already broke mine," she replied.

Mike looked at her sadly. Susan watched him, "JUST GO," she yelled. He looked at her tearfully one last time before fleeing the room. Julie called after him but it was no use. The guests watched as he ran out of the church and heard the screeching of car tires as he sped away not looking back

Whilst in the bride's room Susan looked at the door, which took him out of her life yet again. She broke down crying hysterically.

* * *

It was late evening and Mike was pacing around his hotel room throwing his clothes into a nearby bag. He had arrived back at the hotel defeated. He lost her, the woman he loved. She was probably at the reception right now dancing in her new husband's arms. Mike sneered at the thought and reached for an open bottle of vodka taking a long sip. A knock on his door interrupted his brooding. 

"GO AWAY," he yelled loudly. The knocking persisted until Mike had enough, he stood up pulling open the door.

"I told you to go away," he yelled stunned to see Susan on the other side of his doorway.

"What have you come here to gloat? Save it Susan," he bit out harshly his emotions overtaking him. Susan looked at him softly and followed him into the room seeing his bag on a nearby chair. He had a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand as he rapidly threw more items into the bag. Mike turned to face her. 'Why was she here?'

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Foster," he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Mike… I,"

"I forgot to congratulate you. So where is the lucky guy?" he asked bitterly.

"I couldn't marry him Mike," she sniffled not liking the way he was acting towards her.

Mike momentarily shocked by the news dropped the bottle he was holding the clear liquid running onto the soft carpet.

"What?" he asked confused. She walked towards him.

"I guess with David. I felt secure and I didn't want to lose that feeling. The day I told you about us. I wanted you to tell me you still felt something for me and then one day I wake up and you're gone," she whispered.

"Susan…I," he began. Susan placed a finger against his lips.

"I didn't know where you were or how to find you. I missed you each day and night. I used to go to your house, let myself in with the spare key and sleep in your bed just so I could feel close to you. I hoped that you would come back and hold me in your arms again. But you never came," she cried sadly. Mike looked at her his own tears forming in his eyes.

"Seeing you again today after all that time. I realized my feelings were still the same. I realized the only person I want to spend my life, the only person I would ever marry is you," she confessed looking into his eyes.

"Are you serious?" asked a stunned Mike. Susan smiled at him brightly, "Yes Mike will you marry me someday," she asked.

Mike smiled at her; he picked her up in his arms spinning her around the room joyfully. They landed on the soft bed. Mike pulled a piece of hair away from Susan's face gazing into her eyes with love. He gently wiped away her tears.

"Someday soon Susan. I promise I am never letting you go," he answered truthfully.

"Good," she replied kissing his lips softly. Mike joined her in the kiss his tongue seeking entrance to her warm mouth. Susan responded just as eagerly running her hands through his soft hair. Mike moved her up the bed his body on top of hers.

"I never forgot you Susan. I remembered you every day," he whispered.

"I remembered you too," she replied kissing him once again.

"I love you, I love you," he said over and over wanting her to have no doubts over his feelings. She bought his face to hers as their eyes locked together.

"I love you too. I always will," she whispered. Mike smiled and kissed her once again. The moon shone down reflecting through the windows as it illuminated the two lovers as they reunited back in each other's arms where they belonged.

* * *

**One year later.**

"Come on Susan, just a few more pushes," encouraged the midwife.

Susan was lying on the hospital bed, pain wracking her entire body. She had been in labor almost 9 hours now and the baby had refused to come out. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She looked to her side to see Mike sat next to her, his hand placed firmly in hers. He smiled at her softly and placed a cool damp cloth against her forehead.

She felt another urge to push and screamed as pain overtook her. She glared at Mike.

"I…hate..you..for putting me in this..position," she gasped out. Mike smiled at her warmly. He knew she didn't mean any of it. He gently stroked her hand.

"Come on baby, Julie wants to see her new brother. It will all be over soon," he reassured.

"Soon it's been 9 hours. He's definitely stubborn like you. I'd like to see you go.." she was cut off as another contraction hit her. She pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Mike's hand along the way.

"Okay Susan, you're doing well the head is crowning. One last push and your baby will be here," spoke the midwife.

Susan yelled and pushed one last time. The wail of a newborn filled the room as she collapsed against the bed. Mike looked to see his baby boy. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Would you like to cut the cord," asked the midwife to a beaming Mike.

Mike took the surgical scissors and cut the cord. The baby was measured and checked over.

"Congratulations, you guys have a healthy beautiful baby boy," smiled the midwife placing the tiny bundle in Susan's arms. Mike sat on the bed next to Susan and his son. He watched as the baby nestled into Susan's chest. He softly stroked the baby's hand.

"The baby is healthy so there is nothing to worry about. I'll give you guys some time alone," smiled the midwife leaving the room.

Both Susan and Mike were wrapped up in the new addition to their family, they didn't notice when she left. Mike looked at Susan who handed him his new son.

"Hi little guy," he spoke tenderly kissing him softly on the head. He turned to Susan who was looking at him softly. She saw tears of happiness in his eyes, "Congratualtions," she spoke kissing his hand.

"Thank you for giving me the most precious gift ever," he spoke kissing her gently on the lips. Susan smiled at him taking his hand in her own.

"He's got your nose and eyes," she said. Mike looked at her cradling his son, "He's beautiful just like his mother," he replied.

"Welcome to the world Joshua Delfino," replied Susan. She was in awe of Mike and how gentle he was with their son. Mike handed her Joshua as he knelt down beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Susan you have made me a dad, that is the greatest gift in the world. What would make it even more special is if you become my wife. Susan Mayer. I love you. I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?" he asked producing a beautiful diamond ring.

Susan started to cry and Mike held his breath nervously.

"YES, of course I'll marry you," she cried happily. Mike face lit up into a huge grin as he slipped the ring on her finger. He sealed the union with a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he declared happily.

"I love you too," she answered.

Mike sat next to Susan taking her in his arms as she cradled Joshua. He looked at his sleeping son and his soon to be beautiful wife. They had managed to succeed in their love for each other and anything was possible now that they had each other.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I would like to thank all of you awesome readers out there, who have followed this fic and I appreciate your reviews. Every single one of them. Hope you guys liked this fic and look out forchapter 6 to 'Race Against Time' in a few days. 


End file.
